Endless iceland
by Mizuki287
Summary: Morgiana and Alibaba wake up in an unknown place where its snowing and unbearably cold. They haven't eaten for day's and the only thing that's keeping them going is each other. What will happen with these two?


The small redheaded girl and the tall light haired man walked hand in hand. They were in the middle of nowhere all they could see was white. As the crystal white snow violently fell to the ground. Alibaba and morgiana were stuck in the middle of a blizzard, hadn't eaten anything for days and they knew it could the end any minute.

But they carried on. Morgiana felt uncomfortable wrapped in thick clothing to shield her from the cold, she was used to her simple dress

that was easy to move around in, but she knew without it she would already be dead lying in the snow. The cold had already snaked its way inside her clothing and her body violently shivered as if begging to be warmed.

The only warmth she had was Alibaba's hand in hers. They felt as though they had been walking for days as there legs moved slowly pushing the many feet of snow beneath them. Alibaba was more concerned for the girl next to him than himself.

He offered to give some of his many coats up for her, noting that she had less to wear than he. But of course, morgiana was more concerned for his well being also and angrily declined. Morgiana knew she was strong but they had been walking for far too long and she dreaded her legs would buckle beneath her at any given moment.

Why? how did we even get here? morgiana thought to herself. All she knew was one minute she was somewhere with alibaba and aladdin and the next she woke in the snow wrapped with many layers of clothing next to alibaba who also wore similar clothing to her.

They had walked forever and somehow morgiana and Alibaba hands found each other. Morgiana squeezed his hand so tightly as if Alibaba's hand was her sanity. Morgiana and Alibaba let out large huff's of air and somehow the cold made it seem as though it was harder to breath. The deep breaths she inhaled only seemed to do more harm to her than good.

Her lungs burned so bad she was about to lose it. Morgiana stared at alibaba's face well what she could see of it through the snow. He looked so desperate, it scared her she had never seen him have such an expression painted across his face. When they first awoke in this neverending iceland alibaba had tried to stay cheery and positive but now it was clear he was far past his normal self. Could she really die here? Away from the one's she has grown to love more than anyone Her two heroes would not be together with her when she see's the end?

Though she knew in her heart that alibaba was in fact the most important person to her. The only upside to this entire impossible situation was Alibaba, going through the same she was. At least she wasn't alone and she was with a Human she cared deeply about.

But somehow that made it sadder. If she truly was to die here how would Alibaba handle it? Or what if he would die before her, she would lose her mind. Her horrible thoughts were ripped away hearing Alibaba's loud voice through the snow that was being pushed into there faces

by the strong freezing wind.

"A CAVE!" His loud deep voice screamed, weakened by his lack of food and tireless walking. Morgiana and alibaba eyes glimmered with hope.

They basically dragged themselves through the snow and collapsed onto the hard floor of the rather small cave. The harsh wind was

no longer pushing upon them and they both seemed reviled. At least they were out of the dreaded snow but it was still freezing. They let out large breaths of air and laid there for what seemed like a couple minutes but it was hours.

They kept silent not knowing what to say they barely had the energy to even stand, so they lay there trying to regain strength that would probably never come. Morgiana knew they needed food, they would definitely not last much longer without it.

Morgiana was the first to stand, stumbling to her feet that had worn shoes for the first time in her life. She limped slowly around the cave and tried to find some sort of food or maybe wood so she could start a fire. She didn't want her life to end here or especially alibaba's. But her body gave out faster than she had expected.

Morgiana crumbled to the floor of the cave with a loud plump, alibaba's face twist with worry as he forces his painfully sore body to it's feet.

But his legs buckle beneath him, he crawled with his eyes burning with the will to save the one he loves. He finally makes it to his beloved. He placed her head in his lap trying to find some way to somehow comfort her. He could feel his heart slowly shatter as he beheld the person he held most dear below him.

Her normal pink full lips were turning a shade of blue with frost glazing the top. Her face stolen of any vibrant color it possessed and traded for a dreadful unnatural white, besides her nose that shimmered with a deep shade of red. Her brilliant red hair stiff from the cold her eye's looked half dead half alive.

He gripped her hand tightly as if it was a connection to morgiana's life. "Its so cold," Morgiana huffed in the tiniest of voices she could barely even hear it herself.

She had never been so cold in her life, she was so used to the summer heat of can't end here, it cant it wont! he screamed in his head staring dumbfounded at the defenseless girl before him. "Morgiana hang in there please!" He screamed.

Morgiana's stared at alibaba's glowing golden eyes, and let out the tiniest of smiles. He looked like he had been through hell, though basically he has but his eye's somehow stood out more than anything. "Your eye's are so pretty" Morgiana mumbled to herself.

Alibaba could barely hear her raspy whisper. They laid there frozen as they stared into eachother's eyes. Morgiana started to shut her eye's

as they felt they were being pulled down by unbearably heavy weights. So this is the end for me? She thought.

At least I can die being cared for by people. Morgiana feels something wet fall upon her face and her eyes fly open by the sound of alibaba's desperate loud voice. "MORGIANA DON'T GO, STAY HERE JUST A LITTLE LONGER! WE WILL FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE...PLEASE!"

Morgiana found tears forming in her crimson eyes also. Seeing a human cry over her death. As a slave she would never had imagined that she could possibly die like this. She had imagined she would die rotting in a cage after being used over and over again by horrible people. She had to find a way to comfort him, some way…

"Alibaba, don't be cry please." She huffed through ragged breaths as she reached her hand up to his face painfully slow and wiped away his tears with her shaking hand. "I am truly happy that i could die in such a manner, to be loved by by so many people, to be loved by you." She speaks her voice growing more distant as heavy thick tears stream down both of there faces his tears falling upon her face.

"I am truly grateful you saved me that day." She speaks her voice growing with passion. "I AM truly grateful i had the chance to fall in love with you alibaba, and if i were to die...Im happy that i can die with you!" Morgiana yelled loudly as her voice shaking violently and her tears grew. "morgiana...no i love you i love you too please DON'T LEAVE ME!" Alibaba screamed angry at the finalis, she can't give up. Morgiana doesn't give up.

Alibaba grabbed her pale hand roughly and rubbed it on his cheek. "please i love you so dont go" He said. Morgiana let out a large heart warming smile and her eye's slowly started to grow void off any light.

"Thank you." Morgiana breathed out as her face froze in a smile and alibaba felt her hand grow limp. If there was anyway to die, im glad it

was in his arms were her last thoughts.

He knew she was gone. He felt as though he was going to throw up and his entire body filled with the most painful emotion he had ever experienced in his entire life. He had felt this way when kassiam had died, but somehow it was hundreds times worse with her.

He truly did love her. "MORGIANA! NO COME BACK!" He screamed so loud it stung his throat. He roughly grabbed the dead girls shoulders and shook them as tears beaded rapidly off of his face.

Morgiana's lifeless body dangled and was freezing. Alibaba gave up knowing shaking her body wouldn't bring her back and kissed her forehead and shut her eyelids covering her painfully dead eyes. He laid there sobbing with morgiana's body still in his embrace.

Sorry the story is so sad! I just had a dream similar to this and i was like omfg now i gotta go write it. Its a little weird for me cause i ALWAYS write hakuryuu x morgiana ones, but

idk why not give alibaba a shot and also he was the one in my dream so yea... Also please reveiw! i wanna know how you guys liked it! did ya cry? :3


End file.
